Let Me Love You
by winterschildren
Summary: She never really looked at Bucky that way, but she just recently broke up with her ex-boyfriend and Bucky is more than willing to help her get her mind off of him. Maybe she would let him help her, if only he would stop being so infuriatingly annoying for just one second. A mini-series based on Ariana Grande's 'Let Me Love You'.
1. i've

**there will be five parts to this. hope you like it!**

* * *

Bucky Barnes was annoying.

He was completely abrasive, discommodious, and vexatious. Not to mention just downright irritating. It was almost as if the man was put on this Earth for the sole purpose of making her life a living hell. Like it was his destiny, his calling, his goddamn life mission; and he did his job so damn well. And his job was a twenty-four hour, three hundred and sixty-five day, year round position.

She kept a list. In the tiny, pocket-sized notebook that she kept in her back pocket at all times, there were pages upon pages that recounted each time that he pissed her off. Like when he would knowingly eat the last of her favorite cereal and then put the empty box back into the cupboard. Or when he would sit on her favorite side of the couch, leaving her the lumpy and uncomfortable cushion. And the worst of all was when he called her 'princess'.

But none of this even started until she and her now ex-boyfriend broke up.

Before that, he was a somewhat decent human being. She could actually stand to be in the same room with him for more than five minutes, and he kept to himself, and ate his own cereal. But once she broke up with 'Fuck Face'- as Bucky liked to call him- it was as if something inside of his brain just clicked, and _ding!_ It was time to be a caustic asshole.

Today was going to be particularly bad, however.

She knew it as soon as she stepped into the kitchen and saw her arch enemy sitting at the kitchen table. He was leaned back in his chair, feet propped up in the chair next to him, his hair was haphazardly pulled back in a bun, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. If his feet were in any other chair, she wouldn't have rolled her eyes as soon as she rounded the corner of the kitchen. But his feet were in her chair. The chair that she sits in for breakfast, lunch, and dinner; the one that gives her a perfect view of the television in the common room.

Bucky had the New York Times spread out in front of his face. There was a cup of coffee to his right, and a plate with a half-eaten piece of peanut butter toast. She stood there for a moment, knowing that he couldn't see her, and forcefully flipped him off. His foot was tapping along to the music that played through the overhead speakers, and _God_! She just wanted to punch a hole straight through that newspaper, right through to his face.

He didn't even to take a peek to know that it was her; he could tell by the way she huffed, and she puffed, and she closed the cabinet doors just a little _too_ hard. But he turned the corner edge of his paper down anyways- just making sure- and when he saw her standing there with her back towards him as she looked through the cupboards for the coffee, a smirk grew on his lips. She hadn't been awake for more than ten minutes, and yet, her day was already ruined; he loved it.

"Have you seen the good coffee?" She asked him with disdain. Talking to him wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but he was the only one in the kitchen, and she couldn't find the coffee anywhere.

Bucky lifted his cup to his lips, taking a long sip, making sure to slurp it as he did. Mostly because he knew she hated that sound, and also because he had just finished the last of the good coffee. He tried to keep a straight face as she turned to face him, but the look that she was giving him was just priceless. He let out a chuckle, gently placing his mug back onto the table.

"What?" He asked her with a shrug. "There's decaf in there."

She blinked at him a few times before slamming the cabinet door so hard that it made him wince. And without saying a word, she stormed off back to her room, stomping her feet with each step she took. He could hear her slam her door, too. Bucky laughed to himself before he went back to reading his paper.

"I fucking hate him, Steve!" She yelled into her phone once she got into her bedroom. She didn't care if the entire compound could hear her. And she didn't care that Steve was currently on a mission, and definitely didn't have time to listen to her incessant bickering about his best friend. "Fucking take him back to Bulgaria or Africa or wherever the fuck you found him!"

Before she gave her friend a chance to reply, she furiously stabbed her finger into the tiny, red button on the screen of her cellphone and threw it at her pillows. And then she pulled that tiny notebook from the pocket of her pajama pants and scribbled on the line, ' **drank all of the good coffee AGAIN** ' _._ For extra emphasis, she added about four exclamation points; not that she needed four exclamation points to remind her that Bucky Barnes made her blood boil.

She took to the gym, deciding to take her anger out on the punching bag. It wasn't like she could take her anger out on him- though she wished she could- she wasn't at all strong enough. Usually she would vent her problems to Wanda or Natasha, but both of them were in Berlin with Steve, and she wouldn't dare take her problems to Sam; he would only find a way to make things worse, if that was even possible.

With each punch that she threw at the bag, she pictured Bucky's stupid, perfect teeth and his dumb, dimpled chin that she hated with the fire of one thousand suns. She could feel her knuckles begin to bruise, and the sweat dripping from her face to her chest, and her lungs began to hurt. But she still kept going, because she wasn't satisfied with herself until she had mentally displaced his nose at least a hundred times.

"Take it easy there, Ali." It was his voice. The voice she had grown to hate, that automatically made her want to jump out of a window whenever she heard it. She only punched harder, gritting her teeth each time her fist collided with the leather. "You're going to hurt yourself."

He had been standing there a good ten minutes, just watching her- or, just watching her ass in those tiny, tight, black shorts that she always wore when she was working out. He absolutely _despised_ those shorts, and the way they barely left anything to the imagination, and the way they somehow seemed to keep getting smaller somehow. He would never openly admit that he'd practically had a hard-on for her ever since the day they first met, but she had been with someone else for the longest time, and a bitterness grew inside of him like a cancer.

So when she finally dumped Fuck Face, he didn't really know what to do. And irritating her was just so fun. He loved the way she mouthed off when he made her really mad, and the way she crinkled her nose at him whenever he said something sarcastic, or how she would stomp off when she was fed up with him. It was hilarious and adorable. And despite the fact that she absolutely hated his guts, Bucky wouldn't have it any other way.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" She asked, hands on either side of the punching bag to keep it steady. Her breaths were short, hands sore, hair soaked with sweat.

"I don't know, princess." He replied with a smile. "Will people in Hell ever get ice water?"

Knowing the answer, she began to unwrap her hands, wondering if there was a place in this compound where she could finally escape him. He just stood there with a smile on his face, looking as innocent as he ever could. She rolled her eyes at the man standing in front of her, hating how easy it was for him to make her upset.

"Fuck you, Barnes." She spat as she stomped across the gym.

Bucky laughed once more, admiring the way her ass jiggled with each step she took. Before she exited the gym, she turned to him and gave him the bird. "Whenever you're ready, princess." He said, half hoping that she heard him, and half hoping that the slamming door was loud enough that she didn't.

* * *

 **okay so this is unlike anything that i've ever done, and i'm very excited to be sharing it with you all. like i mentioned before, there will only be five parts; the remaining four will be longer, i promise. so let me know what you all think!**


	2. been

**thanks to the people that reviewed! i love you!**

 **enjoy part two of five!**

* * *

It was Friday night.

It was girl's night.

Getting to spend time with her friend's had become something of a rarity. They were always somewhere, probably halfway across the world kicking ass. But this weekend they were home and- come hell or high water- they were going out; they were going to get totally drunk, eat a crazy amount of greasy food, watch terrible movies. The usual.

Her friends were sharing the mirror in the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Natasha was perfecting her cat-eye, and Wanda was curling her already perfect hair. She looked at them, smiling as they tried shoving each other out of the mirror. She was still trying to pick out a dress and had become hung up on a simple, strapless black one, or a very red number that she had never worn before. Natasha liked the black one, and Wanda obviously wanted her to go with the red one.

"Just wear the red one," Natasha sighed as she stepped into the room. "You haven't stopped staring at it since you pulled it out of your closet."

"I'm afraid it won't fit anymore." She replied. "I bought it a year ago and I've never worn it."

Her friend helped her try the dress on, pulling up the zipper when it became stuck in the middle of her back. It was definitely tighter than the first time she tried it on, but the look on Natasha's face said it all. When she looked in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. Ever since the break up, she had become accustomed to sweats and giant, baggy shirts; most of which were Steve's.

"What ex-boyfriend?" Wanda asked with a smirk. Her Sokovian accent was thick as ever. She and Natasha shared a sly smile as their friend admired herself in the mirror.

Across the hall, Bucky was getting ready for his own night out. It was common for him, Steve- and unfortunately- Sam, to go out after they came back from a mission. For Bucky, however, it wasn't as much about his friend getting a win than it was about getting hammered and flirting with random women who could possibly fill the void that he felt day in and day out. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when an unknown, young woman would be spotted leaving Bucky's room early in the mornings, never to be seen again.

There was only one that he really wanted, however.

And she was currently sliding into the front seat of Natasha's car.

With the music up as loud as it could possibly go, the three women lip-sung Christina Aguilera all the way to the club. It was completely packed, but they managed to squeeze into three seats at the bar after Natasha had charmed one man into sliding down a seat closer to a couple who was furiously trying to swallow each other's tongues. The man asked for the red head's number, but she turned him down, insisting that he might want to try her newly single friend instead.

"The man next to me said you're really cute and asked for your number." Nat quirked her eyebrow at her friend, her full lips twitched into a smirk.

The younger woman rolled her eyes at her friend; sharing a look with Wanda as they clinked their shot glasses together before downing the burning liquid. She leaned her head to glance around Natasha and get a good glimpse of the man. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Absolutely not." She replied, taking a sip of her chaser.

Natasha pouted. "Aw, come on! He's kind of handsome if you squint your eyes really hard and tilt your head to the left, or are you too hooked up on Barnes to notice anyone else?"

The girl almost choked on her drink and coughed and sputtered as she felt it trickle down the wrong pipe. "Hooked up? On Barnes? You're absolutely delusional." She downed her next shot as soon as the bartender sat it down in front of her. "While you two crazies are over here daydreaming, I'm going to go dance."

The girl stood up from her barstool and grabbed the man that Natasha was talking about by the hand, leading him out to the crowded dance floor while the bass pounded in her veins. He wasted no time, his hands quickly becoming familiar with her body. He was suddenly much more attractive under the lasers and colorful, changing lights. It was hot. The thick humidity of body heat began to make her sweat as she grinded her hips into his crotch.

She tried to forget about what Natasha had said.

But that only made her think about him more.

Bucky hated the idea of a nightclub. He hated the idea of blaring music, crowded spaces, and overly priced drinks. He hated the sight of intoxicated college kids rubbing all over each other. He hated the stench of sweaty bodies and cheap cologne. He already had a headache, and he hadn't even stepped foot in the place yet. In fact, they hadn't even gotten out of the car.

Steve said something about Natasha and Wanda, but Bucky wasn't paying attention- not until Steve mentioned _her_. But by then, he had missed the point of the conversation, and he didn't want to ask about it because he was afraid it would give him away. He was already so transparent, treating her like a six year old boy on the playground. Everyone had figured it out, and he knew it.

Everyone except her.

What was she doing? Where was she? Was she having fun? Who was she with?

He climbed out of the backseat and followed Steve and Sam through the busy streets of downtown New York City. His mouth turned into a deep frown as he saw the ridiculously long line of people who were waiting to get in. His friends continued walking right past them, straight to the bouncer. Bucky stayed a few feet behind them as they talked to the giant security guard at the head of the line. He met eyes with a beautiful, young blonde. She smiled at him; her tan skin glimmered under the street lights.

"Buck," Steve called back to him. "You coming?"

He was pulled back to reality; forced to quit eye-fucking that girl who he probably had absolutely nothing in common with, that probably wanted nothing from him but a good time. Which was all he really would have wanted from her, too. With one more look and a wink, Bucky joined his friends, bypassing the line into the club.

The club was dark; lights low, flashing in a thousand different colors. The music was loud. It rattled his brain and he could feel the bass throbbing in his ears. He noticed a familiar head of red hair sitting at the bar, sipping on a martini. Wanda was sat next to her, a vodka cranberry in her hand. Steve had a smile on his face, and Sam was already dancing with a pretty stranger.

"Aren't there supposed to be three of you?" Steve asked, having to yell over the music. Bucky's head snapped up in their direction. She was here, somewhere, and fuck if he didn't become as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Natasha's eyes flickered to the dance floor and Bucky's eyes followed her gaze. His mouth dropped open when he saw her. She was moving to the beat; her hips swinging back and forth. That cherry, red dress accentuated every curve that he longed to touch. However, she was hanging around the neck of some guy that he had never seen before, and his metal hand turned into a fist as the man spun her around.

"Looks like someone's a little jealous." He heard from behind him.

Bucky turned to Nat and smiled, trying to throw his teammates off. "I'm not jealous," he replied to his friend. "I could have any girl in this place, easy." His fake confidence wasn't fooling anyone.

"Any girl except that one." Wanda replied as she pointed her finger to the girl on the dance floor.

She had begun to feel dizzy. The lights blurred above her as she spun around with her partner. His face had become just a jumbled mess of a nose, and mouth, and eyes. He looked like a Picasso painting and she had never been more turned off in her life. 'Kind of handsome' had turned into 'not at all handsome' in the blink of an eye and all she wanted to do was get away from him.

And that was when she saw it.

Looking back towards her friends, she saw him. Bucky. And his mouth was devouring the face of some, tiny blonde that was just his type. She had seen at least a dozen girls leaving his room in the middle of the night that looked exactly like that one; scantily clad, excessively tan, and as thin as a rail. If that didn't make her want to vomit, she didn't know what did. She felt herself having to swallow it down, reminding herself that she was in the middle of a sea of people who probably wouldn't take too lightly to being puked on.

"I have to go!" She hollered over to her friends, obviously annoyed that her night had been ruined by her nemesis. Just the mere sight of him was enough to send her high-tailing out of there. And watching him play tonsil hockey with some slut was absolutely disgusting.

His lips pulled away from the girl whose name he had already forgotten. Was it Claire? Or was it Angela? Andrea? She continued to place slobbery kisses along his jawline, trying her hardest to bring his attention back to her. But Bucky noticed that familiar, form-fitting red dress stalking towards the exit, and the blonde in front of him was no longer interesting. With the promise that he would call her, he left What's-Her-Face pouting at the bar.

Natasha, Steve, Sam and Wanda all watched as Bucky exited the club with smiles on their faces. They each had a bet going as to how long it would be before their friends finally banged it out. Steve and Sam claimed it would never happen, and Natasha swore up and down that it would happen by the end of the week. Wanda hoped it would happen by the end of tonight.

When he stepped into the humid, July night, Bucky realized that he was too late. She was climbing into the backseat of a cab right as his feet hit the sidewalk. He wanted to call out her name, but he highly doubted that she'd actually be excited to see him, in fact she'd probably scream at the cab driver to drive away as fast as possible.

It wasn't like he was never going to see her again.

She just wanted to get out of that dress. It was too tight, her heels made her feet feel like they were going to fall off, and her legs were chafing where they had been rubbing together for too long. So much for her perfect night. So much for not letting anyone ruin girls night. What even happened to girls night? Girls night seemed more like "everyone's invited night".

Everyone including Bucky.

It wasn't a coincidence that the guys just so happened to show up at the same night club. This was obviously another one of Natasha and Wanda's devious plans. This wasn't the first time they had pulled something like this since she had become single, and she knew damn well that this wouldn't be the last.

The room spun as she plopped down to her bed. She draped her leg over the edge so that her foot touched the floor, giving her a kind of anchor. Once the walls didn't seem like they were moving, she closed her eyes and was finally able to sleep.

Bucky paced outside of her room for a good hour, trying to decide whether or not he should knock or not. He thought of a thousand and one things to say to her, all of them starting with 'I'm sorry I'm such an asshole'. But he couldn't figure out how to finish those sentences without reverting to his asshole ways.

"Just wait, man." Steve commented as he walked by his friend on the way to his room. "It's almost three in the morning. If you wake her up now, it'll be World War III."

"You're right." Bucky replied. "I'll wait until the morning."

* * *

 **part three coming at you soon! i'm so excited!**


	3. thinking

**thanks for the reviews! only two parts left!**

* * *

Her head was pounding.

Throbbing, pulsating, aching, and the only thing that could possibly fix it was the largest cup of coffee that she could find. She didn't care that he hair was a bird's nest. She didn't care that that she was dressed like a homeless woman; baggy sweatpants and an even baggier shirt that hung off of her shoulder. She didn't care that her makeup made her look like a rabid raccoon. Her feet carried her into the kitchen, directly to the sink, where she began to prepare her French Press.

Saturday mornings were usually a ruckus in the compound, but after last night, everyone was still asleep. She enjoyed the silence, taking a seat in her favorite chair and watching the morning news. She picked up the New York Times and flipped to the crossword. It was somewhat of a tradition that each member of the team would take turns, filling out which answers they knew throughout the week until the next paper was delivered. Usually by the time she got to the paper, each little box had been filled up. However, today was different, and she was pleasantly surprised that there was still a few boxes yet to be completed.

"Nine letter word for 'record collectors'?" She asked to herself, clicking the end of her pen a couple times before chewing on it absentmindedly. "Who collects records that starts with a 'C' and ends with 'S'?" She was so focused on her puzzle that she didn't notice someone else enter the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said almost musically.

Her eyes rolled out of habit. "My headache was just starting to go away." She groaned, not even bothering to look up at Bucky who had cheerfully grabbed a cup from the cabinet and was making his way towards her coffee pot. Most days she would have been territorial over it, but today she just didn't care.

He sat across from her, watching her intently as she worked on her puzzle. She didn't look as stunning as she did last night, but he couldn't help but feel some sort of special that he got to see her like this. That shirt was just barely hanging onto her shoulders, and he caught a glimpse of the tiny tattoo that she usually kept covered up.

She could see him smiling out of the corner of her eye. "Someone's in a good mood." She commented, still not bothering to look up at him. "Blondie must have been a pretty great lay."

"Who?" He asked after swallowing down a gulp of coffee. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she was talking about. As far as he knew, he left the club alone last night.

Her eyes finally glanced at him. "The nearly nude twig that you were making out with at the bar last night. I figured you would have brought her home like you bring home all the other ones." There was a bite in her tone.

"Call me crazy, but it sounds to me like you're jealous."

"You're crazy." She quipped, trying her absolute hardest to hide the fact that her cheeks had become at least twenty degrees warmer.

"You're jealous!" He fired back with a dry laugh. She didn't reply, only rolled her eyes to get her point across. "If you wanted to make out with me, all you had to do was ask."

"The only thing I want to do with you is watch you set yourself on fire and jump from the Empire State Building." The mental image in her head made her smile.

She turned her attention back towards the crossword puzzle. Bucky slid his chair out from underneath the table and stood up. She watched him from her peripherals as he walked around the table, and would have thought that he was making his way back to his bedroom. However, he stopped behind her, leaning down so that his mouth was inches away from her ear.

Her senses were heightened. The two of them had never been so close before, and she wasn't expecting him to be so warm, and she wasn't expecting him to smell so good with the scent of coffee hanging from his breath and Old Spice body wash lingering from his shower. Every, tiny hair on the back of her neck stood straight up and she held her breath.

"The answer," he said just above a whisper as he plucked the ball point pen from her right hand. She could feel her hair catch on the stubble of his chin as he began scribbling the answer across nine boxes. The feeling of his breath on her ear sent a shiver throughout her entire body. "Is _CRIMINALS_."

Her cheeks felt hot, and she forgot how to breathe, and _fuck_! Why did he have to smell so good? She'd never forgive herself for thinking such thoughts about James Buchanan Barnes of all people. He was an imbecile! He was an ingrate! He was the scum between her toes!

Bucky sauntered back towards his room, leaving her sitting at the table with a bewildered look on her face; eyes wide, cheeks red, and her mouth was slightly ajar. She pushed all of _those_ thoughts to the very back of her mind and tried to find something to get pissed off about. But she couldn't. And that was all the reason she needed to storm after him down the hall.

He had just shut his door. Bucky was on his way back to his big, comfortable bed with his coffee cup. All he wanted to do was spend his lazy Saturday watching old movies. That wasn't going to happen, though. Because as soon as he sat his cup down on his nightstand, a fist collided with his door at least eleven times. He cursed under his breath.

When he opened the door, he was a tiny bit surprised to see her. The only time she ever banged on his door was when he had really done something to eat away at her. And to his knowledge, he hadn't done anything particularly annoying that day.

"How dare you!" She yelled, jutting her pointer finger in his chest. He had to admit that it did kind of hurt.

"Excuse me?" He asked, unaware of what she was talking about. He didn't drink her coffee today, he didn't eat her cereal, in fact he had tried his hardest to hold his tongue. Except for the jealousy comment, but even that was just a joke. Sort of.

"What is wrong with you?" She spat. "What have I ever done to you? I just want to know! What was it that I did to you that makes you want to purposely ruin my life? Please, enlighten me!"

Bucky stood in his doorway completely speechless, and even more surprised that she was here, screaming at him. She must have finally reached her boiling point, and damn if it wasn't absolutely entertaining.

"Oh now you don't want to talk?" She asked. "I'm giving you an opportunity to be annoying and you're not going to take it? I'm shoc-"

As much as he would have loved to stand there and listen to her tear into him, Bucky took one step forward, grabbed her face in his hands, and planted his lips onto hers in one fluid motion. She immediately shut up, and he could feel her entire body tense underneath him. The sensation was strange; completely uncharted territory. The feeling of a new pair of lips was weird and exciting and odd, all at once. One cold hand, one warm hand holding her face as his lips moved against hers. She had no idea what to do now.

When Bucky pulled away, he smirked. And maybe that was a bad idea because as soon as she opened her eyes, she pulled her hand back and smacked him with all of the strength that she had; knocking the smirk right off of his soft lips. He reached up and cupped his cheek, knowing that he deserved it. She should not have kissed her, it was over the line and it was wrong. But before he could apologize she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face back down to hers; attacking him with a heavy kiss that was all tongue and uneven breaths.

 _Holy shit,_ he thought.

He pulled her into his room, kicking the door shut behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Bucky lifted her to meet his height. Her legs immediately folded around his middle and the kiss deepened to a much more passionate level. It was rough, and sloppy, and teeth, and tongue, but it was a long time coming. Her hands made quick work of his shirt; pulling it off and tossing it to some corner of his bedroom. The sight of him nearly made her whine. He was all muscle; thick and defined lines.

His lips attached themselves to her neck and an illicit moan escaped her lips accidentally. Steve's room was next door, and he was sleeping, and they couldn't be too loud unless they wanted to be interrogated later. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck; sucking and biting his way to her collar bone.

"Fuck," she gasped as he pressed her back against the wall.

Bucky pulled the shirt from over her head. His eyes widened at the sight of her naked chest before burying his face in between her breasts, inhaling the scent of her skin. Her hands became lost in his hair as his mouth explored her body. He cupped her breasts in his hands, and her head rolled back at the sensation of his metal fingers pinching and pulling at her right nipple as his tongue danced and rolled over the left.

She wanted him. For the first time, she allowed herself to admit it. Every touch felt like a fire, every kiss exploded on her skin like fireworks, and when he looked at her it was as if she was the only woman in the world. She was helpless now. She was his. And she didn't want him to stop.

Bucky carried her towards the bed, accidentally stumbling over a table on the way, sending his lamp crashing to the floor. "Shit!" He exclaimed, and she tried her hardest not to giggle. He smiled at her, attaching his lips to hers before dropping her to his bed. Her eyes wandered his frame, taking in every inch of him. How could she have never seen it before?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. " _Buck, you alright?"_ It was Steve.

Bucky held his finger up to his lips to signal for her to be quiet. "I'm fine, man. Just stubbed my toe."

She cupped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

" _I heard glass."_ Steve replied through the door. " _Are you sure you're alright?"_

Bucky smiled as he crawled towards her, peppering kisses up her stomach. "I knocked over the lamp." He replied with his lips against her skin. His stubbled chin sent shivers throughout her body and her eyes lulled back.

They heard Steve's door shut, signaling that he had retreated back to his room and she let out a tiny giggle. "You stubbed your toe?" She asked with a smile.

"Shut up." He replied, enveloping her lips with his.

Her nails raked down his back, prompting low, animalistic groans from the back of his throat. He hooked his fingers into the elastic band of her sweats and pulled them down, leaving her in only a pair of grey boyshorts. She could see the outline of his hard cock in his own pants, and her mouth watered at the sight. He smirked, his tongue gliding over his bottom lip as he watched her watch him.

Her fingers reached for the band in his joggers, but he swatted her hand away; wagging his index finger at her. He dropped his mouth back down to her, kissing her knees, her inner thighs, every inch of exposed skin. He wanted to memorize every tiny angle of her body with his mouth as if he was mapping out a new world. His mouth hovered right over her clothed pussy, and she could feel his hot breath through her underwear. Her muscles tightened, needing some kind of release; whether it be by his mouth, or him fucking her relentlessly- she needed it. Now.

His eyes locked with hers as he slowly inched her panties down her thighs. Her heartbeat quickened and she could feel it hammering against her rib cage as she became more and more exposed to him by the second. Once he had thrown her boy shorts over the edge of the bed, Bucky wasted no time in giving her what she wanted.

"Oh my God." She whispered and her head fell back to his pillows.

Bucky's lips closed around her clit, sucking on it lightly before releasing it and sliding his tongue between her lips. His hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling her as close to him as possible, allowing his tongue to dive deep into her core. She bit down on her bottom lip at the feeling of his tongue wiggling inside of her. He held her still, wanting her to feel every intense wave of pleasure.

Her body began to shake underneath him, her hands tugging at his hair. The vibrations from his deep groans sent her into a haze. She began to grind against his face, all while trying her absolute hardest to to be too loud. Bucky reached up with his metal appendage and rolled his fingers over her hardened nipple, and she swore under her breath. She was so close, and he was unrelenting, wanting nothing more than to taste her as she came for him.

"Buck," she gasped. His tongue flicked at her clit; fast and slow, fast and slow, faster, faster, faster. Her breathing was erratic, chest expanding and contracting, getting ready to be swallowed by that giant tidal wave of euphoria.

Bucky licked his lips when he was done with her, and she was left a writhing mess. Her head was spinning as the stars in her eyes began to finally dissipate. She was speechless as she tried to catch her breath. There were no words that could describe the way that it felt. Perfect was an understatement.

"Do you need a minute?" He asked her with a smirk as he hovered over her.

She shook her head, taking a hold of the chain around his neck, and pulled him back down to her.

* * *

 **little update on follow you... it's coming, i promise. i will update it very soon!**


	4. bout

**thanks for the reviews! last part will be up on friday!**

* * *

"I gotta go."

"You're not going anywhere," Bucky replied as he pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her temple. They had been like this for hours, just laying in his bed, and if he had it his way they'd stay that way for a few more hours- or days, whichever.

"Bucky!" She whined, trying to fight him off. His grip only tightened, however. "They're going to start asking questions!"

"Then answer them." He replied simply, kissing her between each word.

"I'm not sure I know how," she told him as she flipped over on her stomach so that she could get a better look at him. What was she supposed to say to her friends? As far as they knew, she absolutely despised this man, and here she was in bed with him.

"Well," he began. "I know how I would like you to answer them."

He sat up underneath her, and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt that she was wearing, silently signaling that he wanted her to come closer. She moved so that she was straddling his lap, and her hands absentmindedly began to play with the dog tags that hung from his neck.

"How's that?" She asked.

Bucky moved a finger underneath her chin and forced her eyes to look at him. He wanted to know that he was serious in what he was about to say. "Tell them that we're together, it's simple."

She bit on her bottom lip at the sincerity in his eyes. "I can't tell them that." She replied, avoiding his gaze. His eyes were so intense, and blue, and she would drown in them if she looked into them any longer.

"Why not?" He asked, trying his hardest to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Because," she drew out the word. "You're you, and I'm me, and it would never work out. You're a flirt. You bring home all these different girls, and that's just not the kind of guy I want to be with. And did you forget that we're supposed to hate each other?"

Bucky laughed. "Are you really bringing up those girls right now?"

"Yes, I am really bringing up those girls right now." She answered. "You know, despite the fact that you've been a complete asshole to me, I actually really liked you. In fact, I liked you so much that I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. But then you just- You started to hate me all of the sudden, and it made me hate you, and you brought home a different girl like every night, and that's honestly the biggest turn off."

He was completely speechless.

He didn't know why she broke up with Fuck Face, but he would have never thought that it was because of him. Here he was, damn near in love with this girl, and she actually kind of felt the same way. At least, she felt enough to break up with her boyfriend in order to try and see if something could happen between them. And he had fucked it up- for months- making her hate him because he didn't know how to convey his own stupid feelings.

"Can you say something?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

But once again, he didn't know what to say. She had completely thrown him for a loop for the second time that day. First, when she actually kissed him back, and now. He reached up and held her face with his right hand, lightly caressing her cheek with his thumb. She looked so fucking good in his shirt and nothing else; hair a mess, lips swollen from being kissed so much.

He craned his neck to meet her lips in a soft kiss. It was his apology for being so stupid, and she caught on immediately. When he pulled back, his eyes scanned her face. They were full of lust, and wanting, and desperation. And no one had ever looked at her like that before. She draped her arms over his broad shoulders and grabbed fistfulls of his hair. A deep growl escaped his throat but was swallowed by her mouth on his.

There was something different about it now. There was an understanding. Now he knew, and he needed to make it up to her. It'd take forever, but they both had that long. They were already stuck with each other.

She could feel his body reacting to her as she began to grind into him. The only thing keeping them separated was the thin cotton of his boxers, and she could feel the entire outline of his cock in between her thighs. They had already fucked three times since that morning, but she wanted him just as badly as she did then. And that was a feeling that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Bucky moved so that he was on top of her- in between her legs that she had wrapped around him. He kicked his boxers down his legs, and her eyes dropped down to the sight of his cock springing free of its confines. She went to take his shirt off, but he instructed her to keep it on.

"Those girls were just a reminder," He whispered into her ear as he lined himself with her entrance; his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of how wet she had remained for him. He placed kisses along her jawline, and this time she didn't even try to hide her pleasure moans.

"A reminder for what?" She asked between breaths.

Bucky steadily rubbed his velvet cock head between her lips, teasing her. "A reminder that you're the only one that I want." She locked eyes with him momentarily before pulling him back down to meet her lips. He released the grip he had on his cock and let it slide into her core.

She moaned into his open mouth, becoming louder and louder with each thrust. He loved that she wasn't holding back, and it turned him on that much more. She no longer cared if their friends knew that they were together. It wasn't a secret. She was his.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm behind her back, pulling her flush against him. The feeling of the cold metal on her warm back added a completely new sensation into the mix of heat and passion. He was holding her so close to him, as if she would slip away, or he'd lose her. He couldn't let that happen. He had finally gotten what he wanted.

He could feel her tightening around his shaft. She mumbled into the crook of his neck, letting him know that she was close, and to keep on- right there, right there, harder. The metaphorical coil inside of her had tightened almost complete and she braced herself for the impact; nails digging into his shoulder muscles.

She came around his thick cock, coating it in her cum. The added lubricant made it easier for Bucky to fuck her harder and faster, and he flipped her over so that her back was to him and she was facing away from him. The position made her pussy so much tighter, and the view of her ass has him in awe.

"Fuck." He stammered, hardly able to control himself.

He was nearing his end, and she was coming up on her second climax. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her body up to him. She turned to face him as best she could, kissing him one last time before another wave of pleasure washed over her. She was no longer able to stay upright, and fell back to the bed. Her body was shaking and contracting, and Bucky couldn't hold it any longer.

He collapsed on the bed next to her; body slicked with sweat, hair matted to his forehead, completely out of breath. She placed her head back on his chest, peppering tiny kisses on his pectoral.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked him. His eyebrows came together in confusion, momentarily forgetting about anything other than the fizzles of pleasure still pulsing throughout his body. "About how I'm the only one that you want?"

A smile grew on his lips. "Yes, you're the only one that I want." She smirked, placing a kiss on his lips and began to wiggle out of his bed. He grabbed her though, and tried keeping her from leaving. "I thought I said you're not going anywhere!" He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, pulling on her boy shorts and sweats. "We've been fucking all day, and I haven't eaten. I'm going to go make some cereal."

"Oh." He said, dropping his gaze down to his comforter. "I kinda ate the rest of the cereal yesterday."

Her face fell, and she could feel the familiar 'I Hate Bucky Barnes' fever rising within her. "I just saw a box in there this morning."

"It's empty," he replied with a small smile, hoping that it would cushion the blow a bit. It didn't. Not one bit.

"I absolutely cannot stand you." She huffed.

The old, familiar smirk toyed on his lips and it only made her temperature skyrocket. "The last six hours prove otherwise, princess."

She began rummaging through his dresser drawers until she found a suitable t-shirt for him to wear and chucked it as hard as she could at his head. "Get dressed, moron."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're going to take me out to eat." She replied, slamming his door behind her. _"You've got five minutes!"_

* * *

 __ **oh bucky, why you gotta be so rude?**


	5. you

**this is the end! hope you like it!**

* * *

They hadn't even made it out of the front door.

Steve, Wanda, Natasha, and Vision were all sat on the couches, watching television in the common room when the pair came into the room; laughing and holding hands, talking about some stupid cat video she had shown Bucky on YouTube.

"Right, but imagine T'Challa." She laughed, making Bucky throw his head back in laughter at the tiny kitten who was going crazy over a laser pointer.

Natasha was the first one to notice them. Her eyes dropped down to their linked hands and a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. Next were Steve and Sam who shared a very, confused look. But then Sam whispered an 'I told ya so', to his best friend. Wanda and Vision just smiled, happy that they were no longer the only couple on the team.

"Where are you two going?" The voice belonged to Steve. It was his 'dad-voice' as she liked to call it. And she could practically see his face before she turned around.

The couple turned around like two teenagers who had just gotten caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing and immediately let go of each other's hands. They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't notice that the entire team- minus Tony and Clint- were there. Watching them intently. A slew of different emotions across all of their faces.

"Uh- uh, we were just- Bucky and I were just going to the store so that he could buy me a new box of cereal because he ate all of mine." That may not have been the whole truth, but she did plan on making Bucky reimburse her for the Lucky Charms.

"Y-yeah," he added. "That's where we're going."

Not a single one of them were buying the lie. They were all apprehensive, eyebrows raised, and knowing smirks. Bucky looked down to the girl at his side, giving her a half smile and a shrug. There was no need to hide it, and he hoped that she hadn't changed her mind from earlier.

"Pay up!" Natasha called out, holding her hand out to her teammates. Begrudgingly, Steve, Sam, and Wanda fished through their pockets to each find a ten dollar bill. "Thanks to you fuckers- pun intended- I'm now thirty bucks richer!"

"You were placing bets on us?" Bucky asked, highly amused.

Natasha nodded her head. "It was only a matter of time." She replied nonchalantly. "My little 'running into each other at the club' trick must have worked. I mean, of course it worked because I'm a genius and I knew you'd get jealous as soon as you saw her dancing with another man."

"That's pretty smart, I'm not going to lie." Bucky replied.

"It's not smart," the girl at his side chimed in. "It's unbelievable. Now, if you'll excuse us, Fucky here owes me breakfast."

Sam almost choked on his drink at her nickname for Bucky. "You do know that it's almost six, right? Like at night?"

"Whatever," she called over her shoulder as she dragged Bucky out of the front door.

"Man, you're whipped already!" Sam yelled after them.

Despite the time of day, the two ordered a slew of breakfast food. He wanted pancakes, and she wanted french toast and eggs. They sat on the same side of the booth, and they wrestled thumbs while they waited for their food and watched more funny animal videos.

They talked about everything, until the waitress dropped off their plates, and then they shoved their faces. Bucky made fun of her for chewing loudly, and she stole tiny bites off of his plate. For once, they were both completely happy. She had her head rested on his shoulder, and he had a hand in between her thighs. They shared a slice of pie and Bucky paid, and then they walked around the tiny, upstate New York town; hand-in-hand, watching the stars.

When they got back home, he opened the car door for her, and she had never felt butterflies like this before.

"Remember what you said about being together?" She asked him as they walked up to the front door. Bucky nodded his head. "I think I'd like that?"

Bucky stopped walking, pulling her around to face him. "Really?" He wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, because there was no way he was good enough for this girl. He had wanted her for so long, and it just seemed too good to be true.

"Yes, but on one condition." She replied.

"What's that?"

"You will never ever, ever put the empty cereal box back into the cabinet." She told him.

Bucky sighed dramatically, a tiny whine escaped his throat. "I guess I can do that," he told her with a smile.

He dropped his head to meet her lips in a soft kiss that sent a shiver through her. She had to stand on her toes to reach his lips; her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands gripped her hips.

"You know they're watching right?" He whispered on her lips.

"Mhm," she mumbled.

Behind the front door, the team was gathered as they gawked at their friends making out on the sidewalk. Bucky reached down and grabbed a handful of her ass, dramatically squeezing a few times for added effect.

"Okay, this is just weird." Natasha said, having to look away. "I think I change my mind about ever wanting them to be together."

"I quite like this union." Vision replied. "I think they are exactly what the other needs."

"Ten bucks says they don't last a week." Sam added.

"You're on." Nat replied.

* * *

 **i'll be writing another one similar to this, and will be updating follow you shortly.**


End file.
